Personality Switch
by Bonfiore'sGirl
Summary: Naruto characters with hilarious stereotypes! See what they say! No storyline, just a lot of funny quotes. Help decide what the next person says! Ch.1: Kakashi the Hippie! Ch.6 up! Complete!
1. Kakashi Hippie

Personality Switch

Kakashi-Hippie –

-Whoa, man. You need to chill.

-Take some time to smell the roses, man.

-What's the hurry? We got time.

-Peace and love, man. Peace and love.

-Fight the man!

-Save the forest, man! Trees are people too!

-Fight the power! Earn free rights!

-We can be here if we want to be, no one can tell us what we can or cannot do.

-That's groovy, man.

-Whoa, trippy.

-That lava lamp is far out dude.

-Create your own reality.

-We are stardust...

-Don't trust anybody over thirty!

-Make love, not war.

-Feelin' groovy, man.

-Power to the people!

-Reality is a crutch for people who don't know how to dream.

-Feed your children on your dreams.

-We are as dust on the wind...

**A/N - My first fic! Thanks to all who've read it. Next up is Sakura the Valley Girl! Submit your quotes in your reviews and they might (probably will) get used! I won't update until I've got enough quotes, so review like the wind! (Pretend it is very windy.) -Bonfiore'sGirl**


	2. Sakura Valley Girl

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait, but people won't review! Anyway, I forgot the disclaimer on the last chap, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. Not even in Stock.**

**Anyway, back to what you were waiting for! Here she is! Sakura, valley girl style! What you got to say, girl?**

Sakura-Valley Girl –

-Oh, my gosh! I think I broke a nail!

-I just got a manicure, and you expect me to fight?! Yeah, right!

-Whatevs.

-Gag me with a spoon!

-Ino, those shoes tooooootally don't go with that outfit.

-Where do you go shopping? The Losermart?

-Totally!

-Ewwww! That is, like, grodey to the max!

-Oh mah gaw!

-That dress is, like, perfect!

-I'm going to join the cheerleading squad! Two, four, six, eight...

-Oh! He is soooooo hot!

-I totally love brave guys.

-Is that Prauda?! Omigod!

-Just because we live in the same neighborhood doesn't mean you can talk to me in public.

-Total makeover! EEEEEEEEE!

-I am soooooo going to the spa!

-I'll be at the mall with my bffs!

-No way! No way. No way! Really? (on the phone)

-Because I'm on the phone, duh!

-Gross me out!

**A/N – Well, that's all for Sakura. Thanks to all who reviewed and even more thanks for the ideas! I needed them. I hope I don't offend anyone. This is all just in fun, not to offend, k? Next up, Rock Lee the Proper British Man! Once again, submit your quotes via review. Any ideas are worth voicing! Even if someone already submitted the same quote; that just says I'd better use it! I won't update until I've got at least 20 quotes, so review! Also, I may to tweak your quotes slightly to make it closer to what I'm looking for. 'Til next time! -Bonfiore'sGirl**


	3. Rock Lee Proper British

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

**Only two people replied with a quote! Thank you UzumakiNarutoLover and The mountain sage. And thanks to the rest of you for the moral support and reviewing at all, it's really appreciated! Quotes, however, are appreciated a **_**little**_** bit more. Virtual cookies to all who review and virtual cakes to all who give quotes! Thank you!**

**Ladies and Gentlemen! Please welcome, Rock Lee the Proper British Man!**

Lee-Proper British –

-I daresay, it seems about time for tea and whatnot.

-How dare you speak to me that way! Didn't your mum ever teach you good manners?

-Would you care for some tea and crumpets?

-Tell me, young man. What seems to be the problem?

-(gasp) Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders?

-You can be sure to get a thorough paddling for that!

-Stop that! It's indecent!

-How you been, old chap?

-I say, put your shirt back on!

-Oh, bugger!

-Well aren't you a cheerful bloke!

-Bloody hell!

-Fear not beautiful maiden, I shall come to your rescue!

-Blimey! Are you quite all right?

-Hmm, quite...yes, very good. Continue on.

-Pardon me, fair lady, but did you drop this?

-Young lady, I ask you, from the bottom of my heart, would you please consider allowing me to take you out on a date?

-Alcohol?! Oh, no! I would never!

-My lady, I would gladly die for your honor!

-Well, that was quite a youthful experience, don't you think?

**A/N – Lee's done already? Oh well, can't wait for Iruka the Pirate! Keep checking in and don't forget to submit your reviews and ideas! Same rules as the past two times, no new chaps until at least 20 quotes come in. Until next time!**

**-Bonfiore'sGirl**


	4. Iruka Pirate

**Hey all! I'm sorry this took so long. I really have no excuses, but I hope you like the results! Thanks to Kiwini for a quote! Moving on...**

**Disclaimer: I may be messing with them, but that doesn't mean they're my characters.**

Iruka-Pirate –

-Ar, if ye fail yer graduation test I'll make ye walk the plank!

-An' wha do ye think yer doing?! Get te class!

-Ahoy thar! Any news fer the 'kage?

-Ar! That boy'll leave me broke, the way he scarfs that ramen!

-Ye won' get passed me or me crew!

-If ye be late one more time, I'll keelhaul ye!

-Ye have abou' as much brain as a dead monkey!

-Arg! It be a flood! A good captain goes down with his classroom!

-Ye land lubbers 'd never make it on the high seas!

-Today's lesson, makein' a pirate ship!

-How dare ye take me students from me!

-Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate teacher's life fer me!

-Have at me, ye lily-livered land lubbers!

-Ye'll never take me alive!

-Ye'd be an idiot te fight 'im!

-Shibber me tibbers, Naruto got an "A"?!

-Back ye scurvy dogs!

-I'll make ye swab the decks fer that one!

-Is that yer idea of treasure?

**A/N So, that's that. It's not as funny as I'd hoped, so to make up for it, the next chapter will be special! An actual one-chapter storyline! Of course it'll be an AU with my stereotypes, but it'll still be fun! Hippie vs Pirate! If you think any other two characters should have their own side-story together, go ahead and tell me (with some ideas as to what should happen please) and I'll try it out. Anyway, until next time! -Bon'sGirl**


	5. Pirate vs Hippie

**Hey all. I've learned to hate writer's block. Typically I can write through it and come up with something decent, but with this chapter I got totally stuck! So, sorry for the wait, but here it is! Hippie vs. Pirate!**

**Disclaimer: The names and appearances of these characters are owned by the creator of Naruto whose name I cannot seem to spell.**

**Here we go! Ready Kakashi?**

Kakashi – Ready man.

**Ready Iruka?**

Iruka – Ar, ready.

**Then let's go!**

_On a pirate ship in the harbor near Konoha…_ (**I know there isn't one, this is an AU where there is.**)

Iruka – Okay you swashbucklers! Hand in your homework now or walk the plank!

_Kakashi the hippie is sitting on a barrel._

Kakashi – Give the little dudes a break, man. You don't have to be so harsh all the time.

Iruka – Who ye be callin' harsh?! Perhaps I should have ye walk the plank!

Kakashi – I'm not afraid of you, man! Besides, why can't you pirate dudes teach peace and love instead of destruction and hate? You're ruinin' the next generation, man!

Iruka – Ye an' yer thoughts be gettin' on me nerves, landlubber!

Kakashi – Whoa man! No need for name callin'! We could settle this peacefully.

Iruka – That be it! Ye'll be walkin' the plank!

Kakashi – Uh, what plank dude?

_Iruka looks around and notices the ship doesn't have a plank yet._

Iruka – Ar! It musta been blown off in our last battle. She be under construction, ye see.

_Iruka walks over to a construction worker, grabs a board, a hammer, and some nails and returns to where Kakashi is. After a few minutes, the board has been nailed to the side of the ship to become a plank._

Iruka – Thar. Now ye will be the first to test out me new plank! Har har har!

Kakashi – This is not cool, man! This is not cool! You're teaching our kids about hate and destruction man!

Iruka – Just walk the plank!

_Kakashi gets about half way out and the plank breaks, sending him into the water below._

Iruka – Well! Tha' be the last o' him!

Kakashi – Not cool man! Not cool!

_Iruka rushes back over to the side of the ship. When he looks down, Kakashi is knee deep in water, wading towards shore. Iruka sweat-drops._

Kakashi – This ain't over man! Just you wait!

**A/N Yay! I've finally got this finished! I really like this one, I must admit. Please tell me what you think! Even just an emoticon will make me happy. Anyone can review! The next chapter will take me a while to put up if I don't get quote ideas. So, you now have a choice. The next chapter will either be Temari the Southern Hick, or Tsunade the Sweet Old Grandma! Vote in a review! First one to three votes or the one with the most votes in three days (whichever comes first) wins! Hope you liked it and please review! -Bon'sGirl**


	6. Sweet Grandma Tsunade

**Thanks to Kasai-No-Kitsune, A Hyperactive-Yaoi Fangirl, quietnature12, and ObsessionsGoTooFar for their reviews, votes, and ideas. This chapter is dedicated to them. I regret to inform you, however, that this will be the last chapter. It was only because of the four reviewers that I continued and wrote this chapter. Thanks for the support, guys! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters do not belong to me. Even if they had, at one point, belonged to me, I'm sure my friends would have taken those rights from me by now.**

**So, Grandma Tsunade, what have you got to say?**

Tsunade-Sweet old Grandma –

-Oh, do you have a boo-boo? Let me kiss it better.

-Do you want to help Grandma make cookies? You can lick the spoon!

-How was your day at school sweetheart?

-Here, have a sundae!

-I made you chocolate milk!

-How's my favorite little grandchild?

-Hey Naruto, do you think you can pass me my prunes dearie?

-Oh thank you my sweet child, go have fun now.

-Don't trip over those rocks my little Naru-chan.

-See, grandma Tsu-san made her little Naru-chan freshly baked cookies with milk.

- Aww, Sakura sweetie... Run along now and don't forget to give Naruto his fresh-baked lunch!

- O! My back... The age is really catchin' up to me there...

- Woop! Be careful now sweetie you don't want to bash onto my poor ol' chest!

- Gather 'round, lil dearies, grandma's gonna read you a story!

- Isn't that the prettiest picture, Sakura-chan! Let's frame it!

- Naru-chan, would you like granny to sing you a lullaby?

- Why, Sakura-chan! Of course you can play dress-up!

- Naruto, sweetie, I don't see why you're mad at Sakura-chan. You look wonderful in that dress!

- Oh, now Jiraiya, don't be telling the children such naughty things!

- For dinner, I made you a feast of sweets! 3

**A/N- So, I'm afraid this is the last Personality Switch. To tell the truth, I'd completely forgotten this fic until I recently got some reviews on it! So, I figured I owed you guys one last chapter. Thanks to all who read and reviewed! Luv ya all! 3**

**-Bon'sGirl**


End file.
